1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, liquid crystal display devices are known that are used in television receivers or the like as image display devices. Demands for liquid crystal display devices have recently increased as thin image display devices having low power consumption and high image quality, and the techniques of the liquid crystal display devices have been remarkably advanced. Especially, active-matrix type color liquid crystal display devices including switching devices such as TFTs (thin film transistors) have been developed. The liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel having an array substrate (TFT substrate) on which TFTs and the like are formed, a counter substrate (CF substrate) on which a color filter and the like are formed, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate. Each of the TFT substrate and the CF substrate has an alignment film which is in touch with the liquid crystal layer. The TFT substrate and the CF substrate are bonded to each other with a seal member. The alignment film is formed mainly by flexography. However, it is becoming difficult for this technique to satisfy the printing positional accuracy required for narrowing a bezel. Therefore, application (coating) by an ink jet technique attracts attention in place of flexography (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications Nos. 2003-126760, 2009-258351, and 2007-114586, for example).
In formation of a TFT substrate of a large-size liquid crystal display panel used for a television receiver, TFTs and the like are formed on a glass substrate, and thereafter an alignment film is formed by ink jet application in which an application liquid is ejected onto an alignment film formation region of the glass substrate.